Five Branch Alliance
The Five Branch Alliance is a terrorist army of the strongest beings brought together by the God of the Storms and Sea Susanoo in hope of finding strong and challenging opponents. The army got its name from being composed of all five races-humans, devils, dragons, fallen angels, and Gods/Buddhas. The goal of the army is to find interesting opponents to fight even if this means destroying the worlds in the process. Sirzechs and Ajuka said they wouldn't care about the army if they didn't go about wreak havoc and destruction across the Earth in the process. The group also wants to start another war between the three main factions because "this would create some interesting opponents". The army also has a rivalry with the Khaos Brigade who Susanoo hates because Rizevim murdered his daughter. Humans There are two different brigades in the Human section of the Five Branch Alliance. Magician Brigade The Magician Brigade is made up of strong magician's hand picked by Susanoo himself. The magicians are all strays or have a connection with famous magicians from history. Hero/Knight Brigade The Hero/Knight Brigade is composed of those who have a connection or ancestry with knights and heroes from history. This Brigade also receives various powers and extra abilities from the Gods of the Five Branch Alliance making them one of the most dangerous and unpredictable factions. Devils Brigade Impure Devil Faction The Devil faction is created by those who are part devil or from the Extra Devil family. Due to the discrimination from the Great King Faction of the Underworld they have a strong hatred for the current government and sought to tear it down. They also hate those who are the descendants of the Maou and describes them as "whiny brats". Demon Faction Demons sometimes known as "Devil's Cousins" are a race who share a lot of similarities with devils therefore are seen as the same thing. The Demon Faction of this Brigade shares the same hatred for the Great King Faction and wants to destroy the government and Maou descendants. Dragon's Brigade The Dragon part of this faction isn't really anything special. Mostly made up of Dragon Hybrids. The only important thing about this faction is that the two of the Dragon Emperor's- Lilith and Kurenai are a part of this faction. This faction is the only one who doesn't have a real leader but the one who controls the Dragon Hybrids faction is called Niklaus Dragneel. Fallen Angel Brigade The Fallen Angel is the weakest faction of them all. Due to mostly being made up of young teens who recently fell from Heaven. They have no organization and only goal is to cause as much destruction as they can, because of this, despite their weak power the Fallen Angel Brigade is Susanoo's favorite. Gods/Buddhas Brigade Strongest Faction of them all. This faction is made up of different Gods and Buddhas from various different religions who grown bored of the current system. There are only five members of this Brigade who as Susanoo describes "Could Easily destroy the rest of the army twenty times over". Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Trihexa King